


Hunters' Perils.

by Zee_Seal



Category: Fantrolls - Fandom, Fantrolls Fandom, Homestuck, Homestuck Fantrolls - Fandom, Original Troll Character (Homestuck)
Genre: Blackrom Ahoy, Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee_Seal/pseuds/Zee_Seal
Summary: Reposted drabbles from Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

Very, very, few times had a mission between Red and Wolf gone sour. 

They were a capable team. No one could truly best them, and their skills. They were an unstoppable force of nature, that criminals feared and hid from. No one dared get on their bad sides. 

Unless you count their one time run in with the top hunter of Alternia, who stole their kill. Wolf had needed to hold Red back from attacking the leading hunter out right after they had mocked the duo. 

Tch. What did they know? They weren’t any better, the only reason they had top spot was because they got the drop on the last hunter and stole the spot. The only time Wolf had ever agreed, blatantly, with Red over something was that The First was an absolute tool.

However, among the times they had gotten their asses kicked, had been the time they had gone up against a rather small sector of heretical clowns. The Carnival had put a hilariously large bounty on them, but not even the top three had wanted to take the challenge. That in of itself was laughable. It was just some clowns. What harm could they do? Their voodoos were no longer intact because of their disconnect from the church, and they were not even the highest blood colour.

Orchid had convinced Nataio of taking the job, quite easily almost, all things considering. Maybe it was their combined confidence, skills sets, and such, that had made it so he agreed so easily. However, it was her arrogance that almost got them killed that time around. She would always regret her ego almost getting her beloved rival killed. 

It had been going in their favor from the start, easily taking out clowns left and right. They were working together to take the vicious, almost barbaric, indigo bloods out. They were combining their efforts to take each one out, knowing the risks of being set up mono-a-mono against a clown. They were far more vicious than the average indigo, after all. It was just a safety precaution.

Yet things went ass over kettle just as quickly as things had seemed to be wrapping up. Out of nowhere, from the shadows, a blunt weapon had been swung, sending Wolf flying back. Even from where she stood, Red could hear the slightest scrape, and crumple, of metal. The sheer force of the impact, and the fact it had been a surprise attack- that wasn’t good, and neither was the fact that Wolf was actually struggling to get up. Fuck. 

The only thing that was crossing Red’s mind at that time was worry, and panic.

Keeping her attention on the massive Indigo, who wielded a giant club, like so many of their kind, Red dives as the club is swung again. It swings past her with a “whoosh” of air, causing her to inhale sharply. Fuck. Ducking, dodging, and keeping out of the reach of the raging indigo was a chore in of itself, and Red couldn’t seem to get close enough to land a hit with her power-blades, nor was this troll giving her a chance to pull anything ranged out. 

This was so bad- a single raging clown was a threat that most did not live to tell about.

Nearly missing being hit by the monstrous strife once again by rolling, she yanks out her customized firearms from their holster, turning and aiming just as a blur of red and black rammed into the side of the giant troll, causing them to stumble back. They scream for a split moment, before yanking the offending bounty hunter off themselves. It’s then they turn, and slam him into the wall behind them, letting him drop with a deep laugh.

Bad mistake on their part. Such a bad fucking mistake on their part.

Before they could turn their attention back to Red, they were being filled with bullet holes. 

Red unloaded both of her gun’s clips into the beast of a clown, a rage filled scream resounding from Red’s voice module as she did as such. It was when the indigo was staggering, that red dropped her guns, and rushed forward, blades at the ready. They surely were already dead, but Red seemed to be controlled by something else entirely as she continued to lay into the indigo blood, not stopping until she was content that the troll was good and dead.

Dropping her blades, she rushes over to the downed Wolf. She doesn’t hesitate in ripping off her own helmet, kneeling down and looking him over. It’s then she pulls his helmet off as well. When the helmet is off, Nataio wheezes, and coughs, leaning forward. Relief flooded through her system knowing that he was alive and well.

Seems the suit’s operating system had been damaged…But it had done it’s job of protecting him, despite being knocked about. She could easily fix that, and they could be on the move again.

With out thinking of it, Orchid grabs him, and pulls into into a deep kiss, her arms around him. She didn’t know it at the time, but she had been crying as she kissed him. Orchid truly was not prepared to lose him, not like that at least, and it showed with how she clung to him dearly for those few moments.

Nataio, for all he was worth, realized that day how important he was to the sociopath that was Orchid Devine. 

He did not know whether to be overjoyed, or horrified at the prospect of being a Sociopath’s favorite.


	2. Hiding From The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt that I'm reposting from tumblr.

Nothing was real. She was not real. She knew she was not real. 

Orchid Devine was not real. 

The girl she fronted as was not a real troll. Orchid Devine was a figment of everyone’s imagination, even her own. That is why she brought the tool up from her desk, and with out an ounce of hesitation, stabbed the tool into her arm.

There was no feeling as she sunk the screwdriver into her own arm. She drove the tool deep, watching as the blood splurted, and then pooled around the wound, before slowly starting to drip onto the floor. Nothing. She didn’t even flinch. This was going to damage some nerves and muscles, but nothing she couldn’t walk off. She had suffered worse, had she not?

At this moment she was sunk far into her own mind, unable to tell what was reality and what was her own distorted mind. Everything was hazy, and a fog was clouding her inner mind. She didn’t even bother to yank the implement out of her arm, instead staring at it numbly as tears started to slowly streak down her face. Why didn’t she feel anything? Why was she like this? Why couldn’t she be normal? 

Why wasn’t she functioning properly? 

Whoever had made her machinery had fucked up spectacularly. She was a defective troll. A good machine, but a useless, wasteful, husk of a troll.

She would normally agree she felt hatred for this ailment of hers, but at this point, she could not even feel any kind of emotional inclination. There was nothing, but the hollow, empty feeling that rested in her chest, as her mind seemed to float far above her own body. Broken. Defective. Only good for one thing, and that was killing. 

She was a machine, wasn’t she? Why was she complaining about being optimally functioning when it came to her skills? Why did she need to feel? What was the point of emotions-

It was the sound of an opening door that made her snap her attention up, and pulled her to reality for a moment. Oh no- Not Nataio, Not now…He…He couldn’t see her like this…She was supposed to be put together…He would be disappointed, or disgusted with seeing her having sunk so low, and so far gone. There was nothing left to respect in her now. She was not strong, or capable, or even mentally sound. She was nothing but a mess of a troll, masquerading as something she was not. 

With out a second thought, she ducks down under her workshop desk, curling herself up, and putting her head in her arms, screwdriver still in her arm, and still bleeding. She didn’t care, she just hoped he would think she wasn’t hive and leave…Though that was silly, he was a smart boy. He would figure out where she was, easily. Especially considering the fact there was several spider drones swarming her desk…Wherever the drones were, she was, Nataio knew this. He was the farthest thing from an idiot.

There was also the blatant mistake of leaving an orchid coloured splatter of blood across her black metal desk, and the paperwork she had up there. Those were the first things Nataio noted upon entering the room, his panic, and immediate worry, rising at the sight.

She registered the rapid footsteps in her workshop far faster than she registered the voice shouting her name. There was still the silent prayer of him leaving with out spotting her. She just wanted to be left alone. He didn’t need to know…he shouldn’t know…She was just a problem. One he did not need to deal with.

Just go away. Please go away. Please. There is nothing here worth saving. Please don’t find me. Please, Nataio, just go away. Walk away, you can do better, you can find better, forget I existed-

Again her thoughts are interrupted, this time by hands yanking her out from her hiding space. All she could do was blink, and stare dumbly at the face of her rival, his words not registering to her at all. Instead, she simply started to cry again, unaware she was doing it. Honestly, she looked as pathetic as she felt, being so easily handled like that, her body feeling like it weighed nothing. Yet her head felt heavy, as if she could barely keep it up.

For a moment, Nataio swore his kismesis was drugged up, with how her eyes were dilated- but her mascara streaked face, and her shivering, had cued him into something entirely different. He had seen Cate become like this once…It had lead to her breaking down into tears and declaring she should have never existed…He truly wished this was not the case with Orchid. Pulling her into his arms, he held onto her tightly, noting how she clung to him, yet still said nothing. With a bit of a grunt, he slowly sat the pair of them down on the floor of her workshop. It looks like he was staying the day, and with good reason to.

Wincing visibly, he reaches over, and yanks the tool from her arm, wondering how in the world she didn’t feel that…There wasn’t a reaction from her besides a slight sniff, as she gripped him tighter. Mercy above she was-…He was worried, and panicking, but first thing was first, close that wound up…he would grill her when she was coherent…With a a soft sigh, and softly murmured words of worry, Nataio slowly stands, hefting his rival up bridal style. 

To the infirmary, time to make use of his self-learned field patching on his beloved rival. Gods, that wound had to hurt…

Orchid couldn’t tell you about that evening. She had drifted in and out of it, and was unable to recall any major details. She simply remembers that when she had been asked who she was hiding from, she could only respond with “Myself.” before she had fallen asleep, from a mix of blood loss, sleep deprivation, and lack of nutrients in her system.

There was good reason Nataio was concerned greatly for his rival, and this had cemented his worries.


End file.
